


Masks

by alainey



Series: Old Stuff from League of Fics [10]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, and he doesn't look like Galaxy Zed thank god!, unmasking Zed!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey
Summary: “Take your mask off for me,” Syndra says one day. Her voice is quiet, but firm, and the tone of her voice leaves no room for questions. Zed doesn’t really mind.Written for the prompt: Does Syndra know Zed's secrets? I would like a fic where she discovers his true face, without the mask.





	Masks

“Take your mask off for me,” Syndra says one day.

Her voice is quiet, but firm, and the tone of her voice leaves no room for questions. Zed doesn’t really mind.

“Alright,” he says, shrugging lightly in reply. Syndra’s eyes flash.

Zed’s fingers do not shake as he lifts the metal article off his face. Red eyes blink heavily, and he runs a hand through mussed black hair.

Syndra’s face curls into a smile, her eyes lighting up as she traces each scar with her eyes. Zed’s complexion is a sickly pale–hollowed out by the constant presence of his shadows–but his whole face is undoubtedly _alive_. His jaw is strong and defined, and his eyes are sharp. Dark bangs frame his face, and Syndra fights the urge to touch them.

Zed’s features curl into a grimace at Syndra’s sharp scrutiny, and he picks his mask up once more.

“Very few people have seen me with my mask off,” the assassin notes, his fingers running over the soft red cloth. “It’s not something I’m comfortable with.”

His words aren’t phrased as a question, but the inquiry is clear. Can he put his mask back on? Syndra studies his face a moment longer before replying with quiet acceptance.

“I’ll count myself lucky, then,” she replies, and the man gives a short nod.

Running a hand through his hair on more time, Zed pulls his mask back over his face. His fingers are fiddling with the back when Syndra speaks up again.

“You look better with your mask off,” she says softly, and Zed’s fingers still. Syndra doesn’t usually toss around compliments so lightly, and Zed almost smiles.

“Thank you,” he replies instead, his voice rough as he fixes his mask back in place. “I’ll certainly keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Syndra and Zed would have a good dynamic I think. I never really got into them, but I can see why they're so popular.
> 
> Crossposted from leagueoffics, I wrote this back in 2014. Find me [here](https://twitter.com/alainey_lee) on twitter!


End file.
